


What’s It Like?

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, I guess it’s fluff, shy beans trope, well trying to hold hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: How hard is it to hold the world in your hand?





	What’s It Like?

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write something lewd but here we are. 
> 
> Don’t judge, this ship is valid and I will fight you if you say they are not. 
> 
> EDITTED!! Whoop!

For some it’s as easy as breathing. For many, it takes courage, will power, and stopping yourself from gay panicking to hold someone’s hand.

Tomoe Udagawa is one of the _many_. 

She has this built up urge to hold Saaya’s hand. There isn’t a special reason as to why she wants to do it, other than wondering if holding the Yamabuki’s hand would probably mean holding the world.

 _Damn it, Ako!_ Tomoe cusses in her head.

If it wasn't for her little sister she wouldn’t be even thinking of this. If Ako hadn't brought up the fact that Saaya's hand felt like that one fluffy pillow Ako has in her room (which probably is the softest thing that Tomoe had touched), this wouldn't be happening!

”You okay?” Saaya calls to her gently. Her eyes have the softest look on them as they keep attention at Tomoe. “You’re kinda frowning.”

”Oh, oops.” Tomoe laughs it off, then hiding her daydream with a grin but the beating of her heart resonates from her chest to her ears. “Sorry, I was thinking of the song we’re going to practice today. I’m trying to practice in my head.” She lifts two of her fingers and demonstrates a beat in the air as if she’s hitting the cymbals of her drums in person.

Saaya just gives off a smile. “Don’t worry. According to Ako, you’re the greatest drummer in the world. You wouldn't have a problem in practice.” She stops and turns to Tomoe with an even bigger smile that makes Tomoe’s heart to practically beat out of her ribcage. _Oh does it hurt._

She plays it off, to her surprise. She didn't sputter like an idiot in love ( _because she wasn't one okay!)_

”Pfft. Ako needs to stop that. One of these days, people will actually believe what she says.” She scoffs and brings her hands back to her sides after demonstrating another invisible beat in the air. To her luck, her hand swings a little too close to Saaya’s and thus creating the ever so little graze upon the back of the other drummer’s hand.

It’s barely a touch that Saaya herself probably didn’t even feel but to Tomoe, it’s a different case. 

When you have been thinking about how soft the person you have a thing for’s hand is for the past two days, that mere touch is more than exhilariting. The touch coaxed too many conflicting questions in her head as well. Her knuckle touching the back of Saaya’s hand means that they literally made a connection and _oh my god_ Saaya now knows that Tomoe likes her. What would Tomoe do? Does she apologise? But what if she likes it? What Saaya likes Tomoe back? What if -

“Tomoe.” 

Thank god Saaya is there to snap Tomoe out of her world before it crashes and burns. “Huh?” 

“Are you cold? You’re trembling.” 

Tomoe looks at her hand (the hand that brushed Saaya’s) and realises how much of a mess she is. Tomoe’s mind starts running a mile a second to try and create a simple excuse as to why her whole body is in literal tremors from a measly contact. 

But she isn’t fast enough. 

Before words could form on Tomoe’s lips, she feels something slip on her palm. Soft is the first thought that comes through Tomoe’s mind before what her eyes see registers next. 

Saaya’s fingers are interlocking with hers so comfortably, warming her stiff and calloused fingers like they were meant to. Saaya's fingers latch around hers in a way that it isn't too tight or too lose. There is space for Tomoe's fingers to still tremble but it doesn't take long for it to stop. As if her body knows what to do, Tomoe's own fingers slowly closes around Saaya's. The taller of the two's gaze is down at their now snug fingers, smiling at how soft her palm and fingers are despite what she does.

Ako's definitely missed out the part that Saaya's hand is extremely warm and now Tomoe's not so sure if that's case only because she can feel her whole body flush.

“A drummer’s hand should never be cold you know.” Saaya grins, unaware of how much this made Tomoe stop functioning for a hot second.

Tomoe releases the breathe she doesn’t know she’s holding. “I hate it when you're right." She took a deep breathe in and grins.

She may have overheated for a little bit, but at least now Tomoe knows how it feels to hold the world in her entire hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean....
> 
> Same, Tomoe... big same.


End file.
